Hilson Begins
by THEslash
Summary: House and Wilson finally let out their true feelings


**This is my first Fan fic to date (: I tried to give it a good story line.**

**House and Wilson are both feeling like their relationship needs to go to the next level, but neither know exactly how the other feels.**

**This story goes back and forth between both of their viewpoints, I hope it doesn't get too confusing!**

James took a deep breathe. Once again, he was being forced to spend a night with House and pretend as if they were only friends.  
_Just_ friends.  
At least, that's what House and everyone else thought of them. Not Wilson. Wilson wanted more… he _always_ had wanted more.  
With a sigh, Wilson threw on his jacket, grabbed his keys, and closed the door behind him, barely remembering to lock it.

The door opened and House's face greeted Wilson. "Oh, hey."  
Wilson smiled at House and walked in, surprised to see that they were alone in the dark apartment. "I thought you said some people from the hospital were coming over tonight?"  
"Oh… about that. Yeah… well see they all canceled on me. Nobody wants to hang out with cripples anymore."  
Wilson grunted and sat on the couch. _Well…. We are alone. Now what?_ He put his coat on the vacant chair and grabbed one of the cold beers on House's table. Suddenly he noticed House wasn't sitting down. "What is it House?"

**Earlier that Night**

House had called everyone back. Except Wilson that is._  
All alone. _Finally, maybe…. Maybe he could tell Wilson what took 15 years to realize. They weren't just friends anymore. Wilson kept leaving his wives, and always came back to House.  
Always.  
The doorbell rang and House's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know that ever happened to him other than that lurching _oh fuck I'm falling_ feeling. Not for House it didn't, maybe he was right and this was the real thing.  
Opening the door, he tried to hide the fact that he was smiling. "Oh, hey." House tried to hide the slight key of mixed excitement and nervousness.  
As Wilson walked past, House couldn't help but notice his scent. It was absolutely ravishing. House had never smelled anything as tempting before. _When did Wilson become a temptation?_ House wondered as Wilson sat on the couch, threw his jacket aside and grabbed a beer.  
"What is it House?"

**Wilson's Heart Skips**

The way House was looking at him made Wilson wonder if he wanted to kiss him, or kill him. Considering the fact that House almost nightly called a FEMALE hooker to his apartment made Wilson very nervous.  
"Oh sorry Wilson." House shook his head and sat by the young oncologist. "I just get lost in thought.." House turned on the TV and sat silently, watching the uninteresting show. Whatever it had been that night.  
All of a sudden, Wilson felt House's hand on his face, and their lips touched for the very first time.

**House Helps Himself**

Wilson just looked so good. Oh… wait, House needed to say something. He was just staring. "Oh sorry Wilson… I just get lost in thought." House shook his head forcefully trying to focus, and turned on the TV to some pointless show nobody really cared about.  
His heart beating, Wilson looking so yummy, and no one around to talk bad about it later, House leaned over and kissed Wilson.  
The best part was,  
Wilson was kissing back.  
House leaned back and smiled at Wilson's closed eyes. Wilson opened his eyes and smiled a giant, happy grin, unlike anything House had ever seen, and noticed Wilson's brown eyes had a new spark in them.

**Wilson Gets Some Love**

Just as House's lips touched Wilson's, he knew what was going on. House felt the same way, so Wilson threaded his tongue into House's mouth, and kissed him right back.  
Wilson choked slightly and realized this could be his chance. _If it doesn't happen now, it might never happen._ "House… I love you."

**House Is Speechless**

"House… I love you." Those four words were four he had never expected to hear from Wilson. His heart skipping and exploding in his chest, House smiled and forced the words, "I, I love you too… Wilson."  
Relieving House, Wilson smiled back and kissed House again, this kiss lasting shorter as Wilson unbuttoned the diagnostician's shirt. House couldn't believe what was happening, but he followed his instinct and unbuttoned the young doctor's shirt as well, pausing at his jeans, noting the hardness he already felt there.

**The Night as it Ends**

Wilson looked into those blue eyes. He felt House's fingers fumble at his jeans, and was slightly embarrassed at how aroused he was. Blushing slightly, Wilson helped House with his zipper and button, moving next to House's jeans. His hand brushed against House's manhood, and felt how aroused the older doctor was as well. Wilson smiled and pulled his jeans down._  
I am naked, alone, with House, in his apartment. _Wilson touched House's chest and moved closer. House smiled, "Don't be shy! We've already made out and admitted to… our feelings." There was that sexy sarcastic ring to how House pronounced the word _feelings but Wilson didn't mind, he knew he meant it when he had said 'I love you'._  
House pulled Wilson into his lap, and Wilson felt House and his own penis touch. It was unlike anything Wilson had ever experienced before in his life.


End file.
